


All of Me

by Estel



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:04:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estel/pseuds/Estel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first person look into Jack's mind while he and Ianto go at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first smut fic. Strange when I think on it.

'Deeper' he tells me, his voice husky in my ear. He wants it, I can feel him pushing further onto me, and I could give him all he wants, leave him shaking and moaning for a moment before I start thrusting again, but tonight, I'll make it last. I give him a centimeter or so, and he moans loud, the lube making it so easy to go that much further. If I keep pushing, he'll be aching for more in a few moments, but if I give him too much now, there won’t be enough to use to push him over the edge.

It's always that careful balance. We've gotten to a place where we can switch around and he can fuck me, and he does, hard, soft, fast and slow, but we both know that this is the way that gets us tied up in each other the best.

He always feels so good.

I can feel him shaking, though, with my arms bracing me above him, I'm hardly touching him. It isn't that I don't want to go deeper; I want him to get the most out of this that I can give him. 'Deeper, _please_ , Jack,' he moans, the words so light that with his beautiful round accent, they hardly carry beyond the air between us.

I could go deeper, but I'll make him wait.

Here, in this space between starting and finishing, we can take up years without taking more than a few minutes. So long as its drawn out right. I won’t make him hurt for more, but he'll be close.

I want him to know that I'm willing to take my time. He’s shown me in other ways, but tonight, it's my turn. I'll show him I can take my time and be as thorough as he is. His teeth tighten in wanting and he pants, his bare chest rising and falling, a certain distraction for my eyes before I give him another centimeter. Then his clenched teeth relax so he can gasp again. A quivering hand takes my arm, and I remember him doing this so many times before, even back to the first time. This time there's still a spot of lube on his thumb from when he helped me close the bottle. We go through those 155g bottles quickly. Tonight I used a bit more. Tonight, I knew what I was getting into.

Slowly, I pull back, and I can hear the moan in his throat. I tease with a few little jerks forward and, this time, he really moans. The cool air on my cock gives me chills on my spine. The same air that's making his nipples stand on their own.

'Oh god,' a rough edge cutting into his smooth voice as I push back in, still keeping those last centimeters for myself. He may not even notice that I didn't go any deeper. He looks like he's on another planet, the way his eyes flutter open and close. 

I want to give him all of it. Just not yet. 

I'll make him come so hard he forgets it's dark. He'll forget his own name. The ecstasy of the moment will make him shake, then I'll get myself off; but I can't dwell on it or I'll speed up. 

Calm. I can be calm. 

The way he looks here, his chest rising and falling quickly as I start to tease forward a bit more, is what I see when my eyes glaze over at my desk in the middle of the day. I hear his moans echoing when I stare off. It's getting there. He still shakes when I shift and go another centimeter in. I've only got so much left. 

God I want more. I don't remember if I said that out loud anymore as I return to slowly fucking him. He's twisting again and I shift my weight so I can start to jerk him off. His back arches when I touch him. I can feel all his muscles inside jump.

I'm losing this fight. 

Surrender is so much easier, my body reminds me as I thrust forward instinctively, but I catch it before I've got nothing more to use. 

The thrusting reminds me of sensations beyond how hard I am and how smooth he is, but the stiffness of my back will always take a back seat when I'm so close. 

He's moaning and gripping at everything, he can't keep himself still. Slow torture has finally gotten the best of him. He'll come in seconds; I can feel it. Why waste these last centimeters? I may come if I thrust. I know that I'm that close. 

I'll give him what he wants.


End file.
